Some Days
by Cha-Cha
Summary: Some days really don't go right, hurting yourself, holding a party, being kidnapped by Goa'uld, what else could go wrong...? SEQUEL NOW UP CALLED: MISSING


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters so please don't sue!**

**A/N: In my little world, the rest of SG-1 haven't been to Sam's house before.**

'So tell me again how this happened?' Janet asked Sam patiently.

Sam looked up from where she was sat on the medical bed, her CO and two friends also waiting to hear the explanation.

'After SG-6 came back, we had problems reopening the Iris after we let them through and closed it to stop the following Jaffa. I went down to the power room to switch off the power and when I pulled the lever, it shot out what seemed like a tentacle of electricity, it burnt my hand then all the power went off as it was supposed too.' Sam explained with a sigh. 'The Iris worked perfectly afterwards' she then added.

'Okay Major, I want you off active duty for five days, the worst of it should be gone by then, and I don't want you in this base for at least three of them. Have some fun! I will kick you out of this facility if I find you in here before the three days are up.' Janet told her sternly. 'And no driving either, I don't want you to make the burn worse by aggravating it. Put this lotion on it every six hours and change the bandage before you go to bed each night.' Janet told her, giving her a small bag full of bandages and bottles of lotion.

'Come on Carter, I'll drive you home, I'm taking Daniel anyway and your house is on my route' O'Neill told the reluctant patient.

'Thank you Sir, I'll just go change out of my uniform.' She told him as the group left the infirmary. Sam was the only one still in her military clothes since the others were about to leave when they heard about her accident.

The ride back was quiet with mostly Daniel and Jack doing whatever talking there was. They finally reached Sam's house as dusk fell.

'Thank you sir, I'll see you in a few days.' She told her CO as she left the car. 'Bye Daniel.'

'And don't forget to have some fun! I don't want you spending all that time working!' Jack called after her.

'Bye Sam' Daniel called back.

'Hello' Sam called out as she entered the house. Switching on some lights, she saw the place was empty.

Grabbing her house keys, she left the house again and went over to the house next door.

'Mummy!' an excited child shouted out as she ran out of the house Sam was headed towards, closely followed by a brunette around the same age and build as Carter, only slightly smaller than the army Major.

'Kit!' Sam shouted back as the small, blond five-year-old girl came crashing into her arms. Sam picked her up allowing Kit to wrap her arms around her mother's neck.

'Hey Sam!' the older woman spoke as she came up behind the runaway girl. 'She's been checking the window every five minutes for the last two hours waiting for you!' The woman added with a grin on her face.

'Thanks Dotty for looking after her again.' Carter told her friend. 'Did you want to come in to my house for a bit, I can make us some dinner?'

'Your cooking!' Dotty remarked with a shiver 'I think I'll pass.'

'Your loss! Oh, did you remember to buy some food for the party tomorrow?' Sam asked with a gasp.

'Yes, and I remembered to invite that girl you see so often, Cassandra.' Dotty told her counting off the things on her fingers. 'Are you sure you don't need any help tomorrow, I know you've been saying that you haven't really done anything for this party, but 10 kids is a lot to look after?' Dotty asked more seriously.

'Actually I think I may, I managed to burn myself today so I'm a hand short. And Cassandra's mother is my Doctor. She may not approve of me using it too much!' Sam told her friend with a smile.

'What time do you need me there?'

'Around half two-ish, the kids are arriving at three.'

'I'll be there, see you then!' Dotty told her before going back into her own house.

'C'mon Kitty, lets get you home and fed. What do you want?' Sam asked as she opened the front door and put Kit down.

'Your cooking! Oh no, can't we just have a take out. We've only got cereal and chocolate anyway since you haven't been to the shopping place.' Kit exclaimed.

'You've got me there, Pizza?'

Kit nodded her head in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, that's the last of the guests' Dotty told Sam with almost a sigh in her voice as Cassandra came through the door.

'Sam! I know I told you to have some fun, but this wasn't what I meant!' Janet commented as Cassie ran off to play with the others. Although the alien girl was older, she and Kit had really hit it off.

'Well at least I'm not at work' was all Sam could reply to that. Janet just smiled.

'Have fun' she called back as she went back to her car.

'So that's your doctor? I like her' Dotty told her friend as she shut the door.

'I do too.'

Just then the screaming began, as the party people found a new game of IT. Although the point was to catch people, seemed to also require lots of laughter and screaming.

'I'll start getting the food on the table and hiding sweets for the treasure hunt.' Sam shouted over the din, throwing Dotty a tube of aspirin. Dotty laughed at the joke, but knew by the end of the afternoon they were going to need it!

As the neighbour began to move away from the door, it rang again.

Odd thought Dotty, but she opened it revealing two men. One was young-ish with brown hair and glasses, while the other man was older with grey hair.

'Errr, you here for the party because I don't remember you dropping off any children and you don't have one with you.' Dotty asked; her voice slightly raised so she could be heard clearly.

'Party? No we're here to see Sam, this is where she lives right. We dropped her here last night.' The man with glasses asked.

'Oh, okay. SAM!' Dotty yelled over the din in the background. 'Hang on, she probably can't hear me'

Before the woman could go and find her friend though, Sam came rushing through looking panicked.

'What? What is it? Who's hurt?' she asked looking around as the children ran past into different areas of the house. The door was mostly shut so she couldn't see the men outside.

'No ones hurt, there's some guys to see you' Dotty reassured her, opening the door a bit more.

'You scared the hell out of me!' Sam told her companion as she headed over to the door.

'You need a little scaring every now and then. Surely nothing scary ever happens working with deep space radar telemetry!' Dotty told the Major sarcastically, as though she didn't believe that was what her friend did, just as the house went silent so she could be heard very clearly outside.

'Ummm, I'm just going to check if the kids are alright, silence is never a good sign!' she then told Sam as her face paled slightly and she ran off to find the partiers.

Shaking her head and smiling, she opened the door.

'Sir! Daniel! What are you doing here?' the Major asked surprised.

'We thought we'd come and keep you amused, but it seems you've managed to do that by yourself!' O'Neill commented.

'A kids party!?' Daniel asked, puzzled.

'It's my daughters sixth birthday and I agreed to hold a party for her' Sam explained.

'You have a daughter!' Jack exclaimed. 'You never told us!'

'You never asked.' Sam replied just as Dotty reappeared. 'Are they okay?'

'Yes, turns out their playing hide-and-seek.' Dotty replied relieved.

'Dotty, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson, Sir, this is Dorothy Peters' Sam introduced each of them. O'Neill raised his eyebrows when the name Dorothy was mentioned but didn't say anything.

'Dotty please, no one ever calls me Dorothy.'

'Jack'

'Daniel' the two men instructed Sam's friend to call them.

'I would invite you in, but unless you want to spend the afternoon looking after screaming kids, you'd probably be better off doing something else.' Sam told them.

'Mummy, mummy, can we play a game now' a small voice asked, tugging on the back of Sam's shirt.

'In a second Kit' Carter told her daughter.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I have nothing else to do,' O'Neill told Carter with a shrug. Daniel also opted to stay.

'Who are they?' Kit asked as the two men came inside.

'This is my Commanding Officer Colonel Jack O'Neill and my friend Dr, Daniel Jackson.' Sam answered. Then much to her amusement, Kit saluted O'Neill and shook hands with Daniel.

'Sir, Daniel, I would like you to meet my daughter, Katherine.'

'Kit!' Katherine corrected her mother.

'Hello Kit; I'm Jack and this is Daniel.' O'Neill bent down to the 6 year-olds eye level.

'You don't take very good care of my mummy do you. She's always coming home late and hurt. Your supposed to keep her safe.' Kit told the Colonel as she shook his hand, much to the shock and embarrassment of everyone in the room.

'Wow, you're a very clever girl aren't you' the Colonel told her, impressed by her speech and knowing all the phrases Carter had used.

'Okay, lets go and do the treasure hunt.' Sam quickly changed the topic, hustling Kit out of the room to rejoin her friends. Minutes later the children were outside finding the hidden sweets.

'So you're her CO. You don't look like someone who'd be interested in deep space radar.' Dotty asked after Daniel and Sam were outside helping with the games.

The two adults inside were laying out the rest of the food onto the table ready for after the games.

'I find outer space fascinating. I've even got a telescope outside to observe the stars!' O'Neill replied surprising the other woman. 'So how long have you known Sam?' he then asked.

'Since Kindergarten (**A/N: I hope I have this phrase right, I'm British/English so I don't really know much about American schools except what's on TV!**) I'm also her next door neighbour now so I pick up Kit and look after her when Sam's away.'

'Oh' O'Neill simply commented.

Two hours later the parents finally started to come. Presents had been opened, cake eaten and games played.

'Colonel! How did you get roped into the party!' Janet commented when Jack opened the front.

'You know, didn't really have anything else to do, although if you happen to have some aspirin on you, it would be very welcome!' he commented as his doctor came in.

'Where's Cassie and Sam?' Janet asked, smiling at O'Neill's comment.

'Sam and Dotty are asleep, so Daniel, Kit, Cassie and I've been playing cards.' O'Neill told her as they made their way to the kitchen where the other member of SG-1 was with the girls.

'I hope you weren't teaching them to gamble! I still haven't shown you my largest needle yet!' Janet warned them, causing Jack to make motions towards Cassie and Kit not to say anything and Daniel to stutter out that they had done no such thing.

'Well, its time for us to be going Cassie. Say thank you' Janet told her adopted daughter.

Rolling her eyes at having to be told this, she still said her thank you's to Jack, Kit and Daniel since the other two were still asleep.

'Oh god my head!' Sam groaned as she woke up.

'Nice to see you're awake and taking things easy' O'Neill commented as he passed her a drink of water and the packet of aspirin he and Daniel had found.

'Thanks Sir' she, managed too get out before dry swallowing the tablets.

'Do I take it you've had a lot of practice at taking tablets!' the Colonel asked teasingly, but before Sam could retort Dotty woke up.

'Urgh, this feels worse than those hangovers we used to get! Remind me next time to leave you on your own for these occasions!' she commented as she blearily took the tablets in the same way her friend had moments before.

O'Neill raised his eyebrows. 'And all this time I thought you were a good little girl in your childhood!'

'Mummy!' a piercing voice yelled causing all three people in the room to wince.

Just managing to stand up in time, Sam swiftly managed to grab Kit swinging her up into her arms without using her injured hand. 'Your awake! Now we can see another one of your cooking disasters!'

Blushing slightly, Sam simply replied 'Didn't you eat a lot at the party?'

'Yes, but you always say your cooking causes a lot of entertainment for your friends. I'm sure you can make something go wrong with two mouldy bits of bread, a box of cereal and a chocolate bar.' Kit told her earnestly, innocence plastered across her face causing both Daniel and O'Neill to smile and Dotty to chuckle. They all knew exactly what Kit meant!

Going over to the Sofa, Daniel helped Dotty to her feet. The two men never got to say their goodbyes as a Goa'uld ring system enveloped the five of them.

'What the…' Dotty murmured as they suddenly fond themselves in a completely different room.

The room was very dim with only small lights attached to the wall shedding any light at all. A large chair facing backwards to them was the only furniture in the room, while behind them a doorway led to other parts of the structure they were in.

'Mummy, where are we?' Kit asked, her voice trembling.

'I don't know, but don't worry your safe.' Carter tried to reassure her as the child hardened her grip and pressed her face into her mothers shoulder.

'And suddenly we're not in Kansas any more!' O'Neill commented to no one in particular, causing Dotty to glare at him. 'I always use Wizard of Oz references' he then protested.

'SILENCE!' a voice boomed from behind the tall chair on the platform. The chair swung round revealing a tall and powerful looking man. He was dressed simply in a roman toga with a wreath of leaves surrounded his dark head.

'Daniel?' O'Neill asked.

'Zeus at a guess from his preferred status and choice of culture…'

'I SAID SILENCE' he roared again, causing Kit to whimper and dig deeper into Sam's shirt.

'Now I have the all-powerful SG-1 in my grasp, all except for 1 that is. No worries, you shall tell me all I need to know about your planets defences. I've already seen they can't scan for ships further away than your system or for my relay rings. I will give you two hours to voluntarily tell me what I want to know, after that, you don't want to know what happens!' The Goa'uld laughed as he finished his sentence and some of his Jaffa came in to take them away.

The six Jaffa led the down corridors that all looked the same until they finally reached a small prison cell, just large enough for the five of them to sit in comfortably.

'Okay, what the hell is happening here? Who was that?' Dotty asked, questions streaming from her.

'Colonel…' Sam indicated for him to explain.

'Okay then, we discovered a device called the Stargate which takes us to other planets. While we were exploring we made some enemies, as well as friends. The Goa'uld are out largest threat at the moment, one of them was the guy outside.' O'Neill explained simply.

'Okay so what are the Goa'uld?'

'Parasites, they use hosts to incubate them until they are fully grown, they are in the Jaffa or guards who brought us down here and when they are fully grown, they take control of a body as a host and end up like the guy outside.' Carter quickly filled her in as the group sat on the hard, cold floor.

'Is that the man that keeps hurting you mummy?' Kit asked as she pried herself away from her mothers shoulder to sit under her resting arm.

'One of them yes. Now go to sleep.' Carter told her gently.

'Here, let me take her.' Dotty offered, 'you guys need to figure out how to get us out of here.'

The two military personal slipped on their dog tags which both of them had happened to leave in their pockets that day and began to talk quietly.

'So Carter, any ideas?' O'Neill asked as the three of them began to inspect their prison.

'Well Sir, if we had some C4 we'd be out f here in no time.' She replied as she looked at the hinges.

'If wishes were presents, it'd be Christmas by now.' Daniel replied not really concentrating on the conversation.

'Christmas!' Kit cried out, her eyes open wide with excitement.

'Sorry I mentioned it!' Daniel groaned, realising what he had just said.

'Just remember, Santa only comes if little girls go to bed each night when their Mummies' tell them to.' O'Neill told her as he went and sat back down, seeing the cage was impossible to get out of. Daniel and Sam joined him a few moments later.

'We need a plan. We aren't going to get out of here without a key. Any ideas?' O'Neill threw the question to the crowd.

'What about when they come to interrogate us, they'll most likely take us one by one, we can attack then and escape that way.' Daniel suggested.

'That means we have about one and a half hours to wait and try and come up with a better plan.' Jack told the group.

**One and a half hours later**

The door swung open revealing Zeus with his Jaffa. 'Have you come to a decision?' His voice boomed even when he wasn't shouting, causing the young child to shake once more and crawl into the arms of Dotty.

'Look we ain't telling you squat…' O'Neill began but was cut off.

'I thought you might need some persuading. My sources tell me you once held Jolinar, the Tok'ra. You'll be first.' Zeus ordered, leaving the room and for his Jaffa to pick out the one he wished.

'Over here NOW, and no funny business.' The First Prime ordered.

'Wow, you really know how to charm a lady.' Sam told him sarcastically as she walked over to the door. As the door swung open, she instantly punched him to the head and swiftly kicked him in the mid section knocking him back a few steps. Before the others in the cage could react though, another Jaffa had grabbed his hidden Zat gun and shot her, causing her to fall to the ground while a comrade re locked the door.

'I said no funny business!' The first Prime told her as two other Jaffa picked her up and dragged her out of the room. 'Don't get any ideas or the same will happen to you!' He then snarled and left the room.

'Mummy! Mummy!' Kit began to wail, tears flowing in torrents as she sobbed.

'Shhhhh, she's fine, she'll be back any minute.' Dotty tried to calm the tearful Six-year old. 'Now what would Mummy want you to do?' she then asked kindly.

'Be a…a… Sold...dier' Kit stuttered out.

'And to Soldiers cry for their mothers?'

'N..N..No' her tears stopping as the words came out of her mouth, and she put on the familiar Carter stubborn face.

'Oh yes, she's a Carter, only they have a face as stubborn as that.' Daniel commented; O'Neill nodded in agreement.

'Kit, your mum was only stunned, she is fine.' O'Neill reassured the two women. Although Dotty was putting on a brave face for the child, in truth she was terrified for her friend's safety.

'Who or what was the Jolinar thing he mentioned?' Dotty asked after a few minutes silence.

'A while ago a good Goa'uld, a Tok'ra-their Goa'uld who fight against the Goa'uld and share bodies with hosts rather than take them, Sam was taken host on a mission, only we didn't know they were good at the time.' Daniel began to explain, recounting the time when Sam had been a host.

'Did I mention I don't like them?' O'Neill chipped in. Dotty nodded for Daniel to continue, while Kit stared wide-eyed about what this man was telling her about her mother.

'Yes, well anyway, this Tok'ra was forced into Sam because her old host was killed; the bounty hunter came to kill Jolinar, taking Sam with it. Fortunately for Sam, the Tok'ra sacrificed itself for Sam and saved her life. However, Sam now poses some elements that make up Goa'ulds' and has a few of her memories, just none that Zeus will want.' Daniel finished explaining.

'Oh' was about all Dotty could say to this information.

'So what can you tell us about Sam when she was younger, got any good stories about her?' Daniel asked to lighten the mood. Dotty smiled as she thought of all the wonderful stories Sam would kill her for telling.

'Ooooh where to begin, let me see there was this one time…' Dotty began to tell them.

Many stories later, the door finally swung open revealing Carter once again being dragged in. On her temple, a silver device had been placed. Before the Jaffa opened the door, all of them had their Zats drawn and aimed at them. They opened the door and dumped the woman inside, then indicated for Daniel to come with them. Jack tried to protest, but the hard faced Jaffa ignored him and forced Daniel at Zat-point t to go with them.

Meanwhile, Kit had dashed over to her mother's side as soon as the door had once more been slammed, Dotty and Jack only seconds behind.

'Mummy? Mummy? Are you alright?' Kit asked in a small voice.

'Urgh, I'm fine Kit, are you okay?' Sam asked as she managed to lever herself to lean against the wall with a little help from Dotty and the Colonel.

'I'm fine, I acted the way you would have, just like a soldier.' Kit told Sam proudly.

'Well done, I'm very proud.' Sam told her.

'Carter?' O'Neill asked as Kit buried her head into Sam's lap and nodded off to sleep, knowing her mother was now safe.

'They used one of those devices Hathor used' ignoring the Colonels shudder at the woman's name, she continued 'Only this one is more sophisticated, you can't remove it without surgery at my guess and it produces a hologram instead of being in your mind or on a screen of whatever you think of. It also gives off electric shocks if someone presses the right button'

'Did they get any information?' Dotty asked, concerned not only that something had been put on her head, but that their world may be in danger.

Sam shook her head, 'No, I kept showing them the same image every time they asked me something.'

'Oh, and what was that?' O'Neill asked raising his eyebrows.

'Do you remember on P49 6HY when you and Teal'c drank that strange drink and…' Sam didn't get to finish her sentence as a hologram came up of O'Neill and Teal'c singing at the top of their voices 'Singing In The Rain' in the middle of a torrential down pour, while Sam and Daniel laughed uncontrollably in their dry tents.

Dotty began to laugh at this hilarious scene while O'Neill glared at her.

'You showed them that!' He asked her menacingly.

'I needed a pretty strong memory to stop the device from gaining knowledge of the SGC.' Carter protested. A few moments passed before anyone spoke, but finally Carter did 'Sir, I think I may have been compromised, anything I remember will most likely be projected into this room.'

'I know Carter, so we'll just have to keep you off such subjects.'

'Do you think you could hold Kit for a while?' Carter then asked, after she had shared a look with her friend. Although O'Neill couldn't understand what had been said, Dotty made no fuss over who held the child.

'Okay Dotty, do you still have that hatpin in your trousers?' Carter then asked.

'Of course…oh I see where you're going with this.' Dotty answered, rummaging around in the waist of her jeans she pulled out a hatpin much to the Colonel's amazement.

'You keep a hatpin in your trousers!' He asked incredulously as Kit settled down again in Sam's CO's lap.

'Of course, you never know when it'll come in useful.' Dotty replied with a wide grin, and then began prodding the device on Sam's head.

'Your not a scientist as well are you' Jack asked with almost a groan in his voice.

'Why do you think Sam and I get on so well?! Anything electrical I can take to pieces, figure out and rebuild!' She told the Colonel, surprising him even more.

'Okay, I can't see anything while it's inactive so try thinking hard of something.' Dotty instructed her after a few minutes of prodding and poking.

'How about that summer camp in '83?' O'Neill suggested.

'Hey! You told him that! Shall I mention the Summer Camp after when…' Carter exclaimed.

O'Neill could see this was going to be a fun time until Daniel came back!

Finally, all the adults had been dragged away to have the devices put in. Neither Sam nor Dotty could figure out a way too take them out or switch them off.

'Mummy, where's Dotty and why do these images keep appearing in the room.' Kit asked as she sat watching O'Neill memory of when he and Carter had first met.

'Dotty will be back ay minute. The images are our memories. The device on our heads is causing them to be seen by everyone.' Sam explained.

'Carter is there anyway to turn this damn thing off!' Jack finally asked frustrated.

'Tut tut, you used a bad word, say your sorry and you won't use it again' Kit told him sternly, much to the amusement of Sam and Daniel and the surprise of O'Neill. 'Only Mummy can say that when she is working really hard.' Kit then told him, surprising him even more and causing him to raise an eyebrow.

'Well she shouldn't use bad language.' Carter told him, trying not to laugh as O'Neill said he was sorry to the stern looking child.

Before any more could be said on the subject though, the door opened once more as the Jaffa brought Dotty back to the cell. The door into the cell was once more opened and the woman was shoved inside.

'The girl.' One of the Jaffa demanded.

'No!' Sam cried out, about to pull her daughter towards her she was shot by a Zat causing her to move uncontrollably as the charge went through her and forcing her into unconsciousness.

'Any other objections and I'll shoot her again.' The Jaffa told the prisoners cruelly.

'Go Kit, be brave, mummy will be fine with us' Daniel told the terrified child quietly. Nodding, tears in her eyes she went towards the doors where she was roughly grabbed.

The two guards dragged her to the door, before the main door had been shut; the freshly wakened Carter heard her daughter cry 'MUMMY!' in a last attempt to be saved from the enemy.

Forgetting her aching body, Sam leapt to her feet and dashed over to the cage hoping somehow her daughter was going to be back any second. 'No…I've failed her again' Carter murmured as she sank to the floor, her head in her knees. As she did so, an image clearer and larger than any of the rest of them filled the room. At first Sam didn't notice it until she heard her voice.

_"Nurse, where's my baby?" a panicked sounding Carter asked._

_"I don't know ma'am, she was here a moment ago. I'll go and see if any of the nurses took her to be fed. You're still weak from the complications so rest and don't worry. I'm sure she's just being fed or changed." The nurse told her calmly as she left the room to find the child's whereabouts._

_"Don't panic Sammy, Lucy's right here," a voice they all recognised as Jonas's told her from the room next door. Moments later he entered the vision._

_"She's not Lucy, put her back!" Carter told him angrily_

_"But she's my daughter I think I have some rights especially since you NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT HER!" Jonas shouted angrily, causing the baby to cry. He joggled her about a bit trying to make her stop, but when she wouldn't, put her back in her crib where she instantly settled down._

_'When I broke up with you, you lost all rights, you aren't even on her birth certificate!' Carter told him quietly but forcefully._

_'You will regret this sometime in the future, think how easily I got her today, I can do it again if I wanted'_

_'If you get out if here now, I won't tell anyone about this incident; but if you ever do it again…' Carter let the sentence hang. Jonas left without another word._

_'Sam…Sam are you okay' a panicked although slightly younger Dotty asked as she dashed into the room. 'I saw Jonas in the waiting room coming from this direction…'_

_'He was here, I let Kit down Dotty, I let him get her, I was asleep and he had her. How am I supposed to…' Sam started, her voice cracking as she was falling asleep from the sedatives._

_'Shhhhh Sam, I'll be here with you, he will never touch her again' Dotty promised as her friend fell asleep once more._

Her two-team mates looked at the very pale and shaky Carter as the vision finished.

'You haven't failed her' O'Neill told her forcefully. 'If you hadn't let her go, they would have killed you and what good would that have been?'

'But what if her hurts her or something…'

'He hasn't really hurt any of us and in text I've read, Zeus was very fond of Children and never hurt them unlike other Goa'uld's we know of' Daniel told her, referring to Nirti.

'And how could you have let her down again, you never let her down the first time. The nurses were supposed to keep an eye on her and you were so drugged up you were asleep for the best part of two days. There was no way you could have watched her the entire time, if anyone was to blame it was me….' Dotty told her friend reassuringly as she put an arm around her.

'You weren't to blame, you had to go home then, the nurses practically chucked you out.' Carter cut her off.

'Carter, get some sleep, you look terrible, Daniel and I'll be awake when they come back. Even soldiers need to sleep.' O'Neill told her, 'You need to be strong for her and fit for when we escape.'

Carter nodded and huddled up in a corner with Doty next to her and began to sleep.

Not too long after, the doors once more opened and a brave looking Kit, escorted by three Jaffa was lead in.

The cage door silently opened and she was shoved inside along with a box of what looked like gloop and a box of water.

Neither of the two women awoke to the events mentioned. Not wishing to disturb their much-needed sleep, Daniel and Jack motioned the girl towards them. Kit followed their motions and sat in-between them where she promptly burst into quiet sobs.

Holding her tightly and reassuringly, the two men eventually managed to calm her down. Wiping her tears on her sleeve, she finally spoke 'Please don't tell Mummy I wasn't brave, I tried to be but….' Her eyes filled once more with tears.

'You are brave, very brave, I don't think I would have coped as well as you have in this situation.' Daniel told her, making the child feel slightly better.

'I have an idea, lets use these devices to our advantage, lets think of some funny memories' O'Neill suggested.

'Okay, lets see' Daniel continued and wracked his brains for a funny memory.

'Ooooh, I have one.' Kit told them cheerfully and an image materialised in the room, although not as large as the adults, it was still as clear.

By the end of the memory, all three of them were laughing hysterically, trying not to wake the women.

'I never knew Sam was the type of person who could forget such simple thing, such as the cat when you're going to the vets!' Daniel exclaimed the laughing died down.

'It was once! Once and I still get reminded about I whenever we have to take the cat to the vet!' Carter told them, glaring through her sleepiness.

'Sorry if we woke you.' O'Neill apologised.

'What is that?' Carter asked, changing the subject.

'Food at a guess, but neither of us have been brave enough to try it.' Daniel told her.

'Oh, so any new plans on how to get out of here?'

'I have one.' Dotty told the group, surprising them since they had thought she was asleep. 'I have an idea how to get these things off, but it's going to be painful.'

'I'll do it,' Sam automatically volunteered, seeing her CO about to object, she added, 'I have had this thing on longer and it's getting harder to keep formulas and equations put of my mind. If they get hold of the knowledge I posses, Earth is doomed. I know how the defences work not just the codes and what they Colonel, I have to do this.'

Sighing, he gave his go ahead, but pulled Kit close to his chest so she wouldn't see what was happening to her mother.

Taking the pin out of her trousers once more, Dotty began to work once more on the device. A few minutes later, Carter braced herself for the pain, which flooded through her body. The device was emitting shocks throughout the body to try and put the person off removing it, however, with a little bit of the water, it eventually came out.

'Everyone over by the wall!' Dotty exclaimed, placing the device in the doorway. The others moved the instant she spoke and covered themselves as the device self-destructed, blowing the door open.

'Well done Dotty!' Daniel told her as the Jack scouted ahead and placed himself to the side of the door, then signalled for the others to do the same.

Dotty carried Kit behind Sam while Daniel joined Jack on the opposite side. The Jaffa had to have heard the explosion, and as the prisoners expected, they rushed through the door into the trap.

The three empty-handed people instantly knocked out the three guards that entered, then grabbed their weapons.

Signalling for himself and Daniel to go first followed by Dotty and Kit then Sam taking the rear, Jack led them down the outside corridor. Hearing footsteps coming from around the corner, they instantly backed against the wall. O'Neill going first to take out most of the people around the corner, Daniel to follow seconds later to take out the rest.

Looking around the corner, two Zats faced each other.

'Teal'c!'

'O'Neill!!' The two people greeted each other. Teal'c and another man, Jacob Carter, came around the corner, greeting each other with brief greetings.

'What's the situation?' O'Neill asked as the nods of hello and exclaims of seeing each other were finished.

'SG-4 and 9 are taking out the relay Rings so they can't kidnap anyone else while SG-7 are holding the gate.' Teal'c told them briefly.

'C'mon, the exits this way, most of this base/Ship complex is about to go in 5 minutes, with the amount of C4 SG-4 put around, their should be very little of this complex left!' Jacob told the group, indicating for them to follow.

The Tok'ra lead them down a few corridors until they met up with the heavily pursuited SG teams in their dash for the Stargate.

The following Jaffa fired at the fleeing humans as they sped through the trees towards SG-7, few of the shots hit the teams, but those that did only wounded them. The other SG teams reached the Stargate first, taking covering positions and allowing those behind to get through the Stargate safely.

Before they could get there though, Dotty fell, a Staff blast had struck her on her calf. Falling from her arms, Kit cried out for Sam. Seeing what had happened, she ran back with O'Neill closely behind.

About to help her fallen friend up, a staff blast hit Sam's arm, not deterred, she used the good hand and arm to help Dotty up, the two of them stumbling as fast as they could after Kit and the Colonel.

After what seemed like an age to all those on the planet, the Ship/Complex blew up just as the last person stepped through the Stargate, the Iris closing swiftly behind them.

The two women sank down just off ramp, wincing at their injuries.

'This just doesn't seem to be your week Major!' O'Neill commented as he, Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel joined them. Kit had already made her way into her mothers arms, trying her best not to touch the burned arm.

'So Teal'c how did you find us so fast? We only disappeared yesterday.' O'Neill asked curiously.

'When Doctor Frasier got home yesterday, she found Cassandra had left her bag behind. She tried to phone you but no one was at your home so she went to check you were alright. When she found you gone, the raised the alarm and we contacted the Tok'ra. They knew which System Lord had the technology to take you so we followed the Ship you were taken on and found out the gate address. Once we knew that, we launched a rescue mission' Teal'c told them.

There wasn't time for talk after the conversation as Janet bustled them into the infirmary, since they were the worst off people, ordering them to stay overnight to make sure they were really okay.

'So how do you like being on crutches again' Sam asked after they had all had blood taken, injuries seen to and bandaged and the devices taken out (A lot less painfully than Sam's removal though!), the five of them were sat on their beds in the infirmary eating blue and red Jelly (Jell-O to any Americans reading this!).

'Ooh it's what I've always wanted. At least the first time I could actually say what I did to m y leg, now I've got to say I tripped over the cat!'

Sam looked at her 'But you did trip over the cat last time!' she told her causing the others to grin.

'Okay time for you all to get some sleep' Janet told the congregated group, taking away the empty pots and spoons, then pulling around the dividing curtains. 'I don't want to hear a word from any of you 'til tomorrow.'

**8 am**

'Hey Janet, where's Kit?' Sam asked the next morning, leaving the Colonel and Dotty to get some more much needed rest.

'Daniel took her with him when he went to his work room this morning, I think it was about 20 minutes ago. They were the first to wake and Kit looked to be about to disturb the rest of you so he took her with him. You can go and see them, remember I want you back here after your 9 no clock briefing though for a final check of results.' Janet told Sam, who had just finished changing into her usual uniform, the only change being the blue sling on her left arm and the bandage on her left hand.

'Thanks' Sam replied as she went to find her daughter. Sam smiled as she came towards the entrance of Daniels office as he heard him frustrated saying 'Kit, please just sit there and don't touch anything!'

'A problem Daniel?' She asked as she entered the room to find her daughter bouncing up and down energetically on a stool Daniel had found her while Daniel was trying his best to translate a text.

'Only that she won't sit still for two minutes or stop asking questions.'

'Well you were the one who volunteered to look after her a bit!' Sam told him as Kit rushed to hug her mother. 'How easy did you think it was going to be looking after a six year old?'

'Are you going to take her now or when's Dotty or Jack coming out? So I can give her to them!' Daniel answered causing Sam to laugh.


End file.
